


sweet spinneret

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Penetration, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus, light begging, shrug, so there, spider has a puss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything about her bewitched him, and tonight, there would be no interruptions.Inspired by dirtytoxin's art.





	sweet spinneret

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for mystery-fic-anon <3 <3 Thank you so much for all you do ^_^

_My darling pet~_

_You know what I want._

_Tonight. At my parlor. 9 pm._

_-Your Sweetest._

 

* * *

 

The salacious note burned in his palm.

By seven, he was a twitching mess of anticipation and desire, bones rattling, trembles shooting down his spine, and a budding of arousal panging in his SOUL as he glanced fervently at the clock few minutes.

He busied with housework in an effort to distract himself, setting to work with vacuuming the floor and finalizing dinner preparations, but it all proved to be futile. Everything was shining and pristine with nothing that he had overlooked, and the hunger from his labor was eclipsed by a more deepening craving. A desperate lust.

One where he would be bound and hung with the vision of silk and lingerie lovingly adorned on his captor. The captor of his heart.

But even in all his rippling excitement, he ducked through the day long enough to avoid his brother’s pestering and high-browed accusations, of which, were layered with suspicious undertones. Sans’ knowing gazes made Papyrus’ SOUL tight, and his mind went in every possible direction of potential ‘Sans-specific’ interventions which would ruin his night, and he formulated an array of options to cover over his rendezvous.

All Sans needed was a bit of bartering; a nudge containing promises of longer breaks with work time picked up, and a few fresh cinnabuns underneath Sans’ sentry station seemed to do the trick, just enough to placate his brother’s annoying intrusions. Just enough for the truce to last until morning at least.

It was the only thing he needed. No cock-blocking brothers.

Papyrus decided to take the boat ride to Hotland instead of making the long trek through the marshes of Waterfall. Of course, he wanted to look his best for his Sweetest, and covered in wet grime and mud when he was all preened up was a horror to him.

There was a trickle of sweat on his superheated bones as he ascended closer and closer to his Sweetest’s domain after he had arrived in Hotland. He suddenly feared the flowers he had picked for her on the edges of Snowdin were doomed to wilt from lack of moisture, and with the way he had their stems scrunched in his jittery, excited grip surely wasn’t keeping them more intact.

After dodging monsters and slinking past one of Sans’ sentry stations, he had finally arrived to her quiet den, SOUL thrumming hard at the thought of where she could be hiding. The air was hot as it always was, and the waft of sickly sweet pastries assaulted his senses. There wasn’t a spider in sight, not even one of the little ones, and he speculated why not a single arachnid had signaled his arrival to their leader.

He called out unabashed, his voice reverberating in the nest, “MISS MUFFET? I ANSWERED YOUR CALLING! HAVE I COME TOO EARLY?”

No response.

He puffed out his chest, ready to call out for her presence again, “MISS MUFF--,” but his words expelled out of him as he tripped on something unrecognizable and dropped his littered bouquet of echo flowers.

He was whirling. The ground molded with sticky webbing made him lose his footing, but a shot of web caught him as his body spun around the lacing and constriction of spider silk. And suddenly, Muffet was there, pinning his arms to his sides with a devilish, fang-toothed smile. Papyrus tried to keep it cool, searching for calm and composure because that was essential for perfect dating--which he had read in the manual--but it was difficult to come by when his SOUL was excited and yearning for her.

“Look what I caught! Did I surprise you?”

Tied there, gaping and aching, his gaze looked Muffet up and down admirably; she was bound by the stays of a lacy corset with black satin complementing deep purple skin. Long socks dressed up her supple legs, and her petite breasts billowed slightly over the front fabric plate, soft and full.

Papyrus swallowed hard, shifting his bones with what little give he had in the webbing to conceal the sudden spike of magic condensing at his pubis, hiding his erection.

Because, his mind swirled with a myriad of lewd, delicious displays and images of all the ways Muffet could take him, thinking of her exquisitely riding his body.

He was face-to-face with beguiled, amused, wide eyes; they were crimson and striking and beautiful. She smirked, revealing some of her glinting teeth, and pressed her soft lips to hard bone, a kiss that was addicting and acidic, burning through his marrow.

Papyrus’ spine arched against the force of his bindings, and he melted into the honeyed power and control of her sultry, wet kiss.

“MISS MUFFET,” Papyrus managed to moan through her sweet, candy breath, and he was rewarded with her deft tongue slipping behind his teeth, commanding silence.

The thought of her commanding him to do anything made him so incredibly aroused.

“Good evening, Lieutenant.” Muffet pulled away with a wicked smile, her eyes sparkling, and a pair of her small, sneaky hands slipped beneath his jacket to brush against the sensitive bones there, “I’m not used to seeing out of your armor. Did you get all dressed up for me?”

“ALL FOR YOU!” Papyrus nodded earnestly and grinned big, “AND I MUST ADD, YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY SPECTACULAR FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT!”

“Quite the charmer,” Muffet remarked, and Papyrus caught the faint, blueberry blush blooming along her cheeks, “nothing but the best for you, dearie.”

“Besides, tonight is going to be special,” She was staring at him with hungry eyes, and in them was sublime seduction and the promise of pleasure.

“Did you have any trouble arriving?”

Papyrus put up a proud exhalation, “HEH, NOTHING I COULDN’T HANDLE!”

Lowly and carefully, Muffet eyed him, and there was a break in her previous playfulness which made him somewhat nervous. She muttered quietly, “...And Sans?”

“IT’S BEEN ALL TAKEN CARE OF, I ASSURE YOU! HE WON’T BE INTERRUPTING US!”

Her apprehension melted away slowly, her eyes lighting up, and she mouthed with intensity that made him tremble, “Perfect.”

“Now, are you ready to indulge and satisfy me tonight?” Her voice was low, like a caress down his spine. At the sound of it, his body sunk deeper into his binds, preparing to give and to submit.

Papyrus' SOUL shivered sharply, his mind beginning to drug over in her intentions, “OF COURSE! I CAN’T WAIT!”

“Neither can I.”

Muffet yanked him up by the length of the webbing, dragging him with her to a deeper, secluded pit of her spider den. She made a haughty giggle as one of her hands not-so-accidentally brushed against Papyrus’ erection, and his knee-jerk reaction to her touch was instantaneous; already she felt his arousal hot and hard in her small palm, just like she wanted him to be.

“So we are _that_ eager tonight are we, Pet?” Her tongue swiped over her fangs once Papyrus was in a position that was satisfactory and to her liking. She climbed up his body, one soft glance of her hips over his length almost ruined him, but then the heat of her body was gone for a second, and she yanked away the cords of her webbing around his arms to fall limply at his sides. Papyrus clenched his free phalanges for a moment, marrow and magic flowing through them again, and Muffet grabbed his hands and placed them above his head. Papyrus was a second too late in realizing what she was doing, his hands already bound before her actions clicked in his mind.

She slid further down until she was level with the captivity of his SOUL behind his ribcage in his shirt, and peeked up at him bewitchingly under her lashes, “You look absolutely delicious like this, all tied up with a pretty bow.”

Papyrus fidgeted, needy and attempting to curl into her touch. She only smiled from his futile efforts and possessively added, “All for me.”

Graceful fingers made firm traces over the scars on his bones, dipping underneath the labels of Papyrus’ jacket to pull it off of him, until he was left tingling with want in his light shirt. The edges of her fingertips fanned across his ribs, scraping lower and lower to his pelvis to grip at his iliac crests. Her breath was searing and hot when she loomed above his pelvis, and Papyrus gave an involuntary buck, itching towards her mouth when she touched him just where he needed her to be.

“MUFFET,” Papyrus rasped when her tongue wiggled under the hem of his pants, swiping on sweaty, desperate bones.

She grinned, and even as she reciprocated his want by letting her lips close of over the clothed tip of his cock, she held his lustful gaze, “You taste so sweet, Pet. You want this?”

Papyrus nodded violently, still strung up and unable to move. Awash in pleasure, her warm hand finally passed over his erection, and as it made the first, few pumps on his throbbing magic underneath his slacks, her other hands went to work with fiddling his ribs and spine and smoothly settling over the button and zipper of his pants until he was released for her. The stifling air and freedom from restriction made him groan, his erection bobbed and was twitching and dripping with need even though she had barely showed attention there. His phalanges curled into fists when the bottom of her lip brushed softly at the damp tip.

Her hand fisted and pulsed on his cock, slickness spreading over the head and shaft, hot fingers and a flick of her thumb where he was so desperate and swollen. She never strayed her eyes away from his, his sex thrummed harder between her little fingers, and she was completely enraptured by the sight of him so vulnerable. He babbled out moans and hisses along with her ministrations. His SOUL felt full and heavy, settling and submitting blissfully in the influence of her control.

She was almost a head shorter than his brother; Papyrus could overpower easily if he really wanted to in a fair fight, but the determination radiating and pumping from her magic had him obeying every instruction without a second thought. She was fearless for who she was, and she stealthily administered her force over him.

Boldly and without hesitance, Muffet placed a chaste kiss on the very tip of his length, catching some of the magic dew her lips. She moaned from the taste and suddenly Papyrus was enveloped in the hot, wet cavity of her small mouth, his erection forming a tight ring around the edges. A series of broken groans passed through his teeth, and his eye sockets steadily focused on the top of her head. The swallowing motions of her throat were excruciating, and Papyrus was unable to formulate proper words, muttering and almost pleading for her to continue faster.

Muffet’s cheeks sucked him in, savoring every inch of him to sate her taste buds. She dragged her tongue along the shaft from base to the budding tip before she slid him back into her mouth; rumbling her lust deep in her throat as she felt his length stretch her cheeks’ pluttering corners and prod the roof of her mouth. Her lips pursed while she stroked him deeper and deeper, lavishing the magic and swirling the saliva and the sap dribbling down.

Papyrus was shaking and rattling as the pressure at his SOUL and groin was building, beneath all the sweat and heat and lewd noises, his arousal twitched hard in her mouth when everything became too much to take.

Suckling on the head as she pulled back, she smacked off in a wet squelch and she looked up at him from between his legs with a devilish glint, “You have no idea how good you look like this, Pet.”

Papyrus’ eye sockets were tightly shut and he fought back the urge to shout at her for stopping the wonderful feeling, “PLEASE...DON’T STOP...KEEP GOING!”

She giggled and dove in again. This time, a pair of her hands slithered up and fisted his member to twist and churn it in her efforts to angle her head for deeper entry. She moaned lazily, juicy lips nibbling and smacking on the magic flesh. He was completely under her spell, hypnotized and dazed from the pleasure; his head dropped back, too enticed and gasping for air and strained when the spritzes of pre-ejaculation bubbled on her tongue.

Just before his release could boil over however, Muffet pulled away, a string of excess magic connecting with his member and her lips. Muffet allowed a single digit to sensually swipe at some runny liquid on her cheek, and while still following his gaze, she slipped it into her mouth and laughed. Papyrus’ SOUL felt on fire; she was taunting him, dangling his unbearable climax just inches away and he groaned in frustration. He should’ve known she wouldn’t let him off so easily.

“Don’t want to spoil the night just yet do we, Pet? How very rude and stingy of you to not let me have any fun first.” Muffet pouted cutely, but at the same time her words carried a taunting tone.

Papyrus quickly assuaged, spouting out his apologies. It _was_ rude of him; he was so delirious and dazed with lust that he had forgotten to make her knees weak too.

The arousal in her voice was apparent, “We’ll have to fix that.”

Papyrus watched, with a perfect haze in his head, as she straightened herself up to grapple on a hanging rope of webbing. His eye sockets widened at her cute curves and flesh. She reclined back with a quick dash of movement so he could marvel at her entirely, and she wiggled her finger into the fabric between her thighs to reveal her sex. Her folds were slick and flushed and already ripe for the taking.

“Feels so good,” she whispered, two fingers drifting up to tease gently at her swollen clit. He was drawn to the sight of the smooth skin around it, so plump, and he wanted to desperately put his face into it, to love and make her come.

She gasped as she pumped a finger inside, and Papyrus’ length twitched at the eroticism of it all; another one of her hands went to massage a breast, tweaking at a nipple behind the corset while she pleasured herself.

“L-LET ME DO IT FOR YOU,” Papyrus insisted, straining now in the silky webbing she had him wrapped up in, “I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD TOO.”

“Oh?” Muffet questioned, wet noises still resonated from her hand at her sex, still thrusting slowly and deliciously, torturing him. She slipped out her finger, the tip glistening, and suckled at the top, “You want to lick it all up this time?”

Her mouth curled up with a smirk, radiating with mischief, and she glided her finger back to her dripping opening to offer up a droplet for him to flavor, wagging the digit in front of his face. Papyrus attempted to push forward, to swipe away the pinch of moisture to sample it, but she jerked her finger back and out of his reach with a snicker.

Papyrus nodded again in his affirmation and whimpered, “YES PLEASE, LET ME DO IT!”

“If you insist. If you do it well, I may just forgive you,” and with that, Muffet hoisted herself over him, directly above his teeth, and Papyrus magic instantly sizzled behind them to form an appendage, already anticipating and salivating for a taste.

Papyrus felt his cock pulse harder, his mind stalling in the fact that if she were to just move downward a few inches she could sink down on him completely, and he envisioned how captivating it would be to have her take his body.

“Nice and slow now, Sweetie.”

Her thighs squeezed around his skull as she parted her folds, lingering closer to his teeth. Ever so teasingly, she swiped her sex along the bones, mingling her scent with his and making his mandible wet, and Papyrus tried again to pull up to circle the nub of her clit with his tongue while she moaned faintly and breathlessly.

She was settled fully over his mouth then, chills numbing her nerves and making her SOUL pound. After she lowered her steamy flesh to his teeth, Papyrus was eager to lap it up, his neck shifted awkwardly to reach and graze his teeth against her.

Muffet sighed contentedly as he managed to ease his tongue on her nub, gently just as she liked. As he licked up into the heart of her, she groaned out his name, her flesh becoming wetter and more swollen. She forced her body up even further to clutch at the top of his skull to steady him, urging him to move along deeper as she rocked against his mandible. With him buried between the apex of her thighs, everything else around him felt stilled; he was submerged in an underwater world where her moans were muted and distant, his mouth filled with her liquids. Even as she continued to grind into him, his cock was weeping and hard where it laid, needing her to touch him, but instead he focused on her climax.

“My Pet has the most perfect tongue…,” she whispered again, and she leaned over to apply more pressure to her sex, his appendage worming into her quivering walls, “so good, yes, yes, yes.”

She continued to chant her praises, her hips soon rocking out of rhythm, and with her gyrations, Papyrus began to lick fiercely to comply and match her pace. She arched her back, gripping at her breasts, and her walls fluttered on his tongue before they locked, a rush of fluid meeting his taste buds to signal her inevitable release.

Heaving out shuddering breaths, her hips stopped their grinding and her hand came down to pull his skull away from her sex, too sensitive and raw. With both reluctance and eagerness, Papyrus withdrew, his mind unsure what to do as she calmed down. He sunk further into the space where he was at her mercy, his cock tingling and aching and awaiting what play she had for him next.

Eyes heavily lidded, Muffet smiled lazily, “You are extraordinary with your tongue, Pet. Such a good boy.”

He preened, satisfied within himself that he brought her to that state of completion.  
  
Soft fingers thumbed at his jaw, and Muffet maneuvered herself down, her sex rubbing along his sternum, to his pelvis, to his screaming cock, and her lips at his teeth tasted what residue was left there.

“All is forgiven.” Before Papyrus could comprehend it, Muffet had reached behind her to toy with his member, allowing the tip to rub against her swollen folds. He cried out against her mouth, an intensity of feeling and need surpassing all other thoughts. “Shhh,” she murmured, “I’m giving you what you want.”

There was so much heat, and her sex sunk down onto him, taking her time, and every step of it was a long, slow climb of the ecstasy Papyrus wished for as the soft haven of her body surrounded him.

“M-MUFFET, he rasped, head shaking, and it was all to good for words even. “PLEASE, PLEASE I HAVE TO.”

“Wait, dearie.” She ground harder and bit her lip when she felt his thickness stretch her, convulsing the walls to squeeze and suction him. The deeper she pushed, the tighter her sex clenched, and Papyrus closed his eye sockets shut as he panted and struggled not to move to let her adjust.

She hissed at the intrusion, his length a little too large for her lithe frame to take. It was so tight; Muffet resorted to swiveling her hips, her pussy suckling him down to the base until she moaned out from feeling full.

“You are perfect for me,” she breathed into his mouth, and Papyrus heard his own voice choke out, when her movements quickened. “Let me repay my debts.”

His pelvis picked up its own rhythm, and she devoured the sounds of his pleasure coming out of his maw, swallowing all his pleas and gratitude. She moved along with him, hips crushing to his pubis while her insides throbbed from the strain. Grateful for the leverage and support the webbing had for their forms, Papyrus moved in deliberate strokes, rewarded by the wetness of her sex dribbling down his member.

She kissed him again, “Yes…,” humming in the connection of their magic and SOULs, “fuck me, just like that.”

Her breasts were sugared with sweat and her velvet walls drove Papyrus insane after every hump. In an indeterminable amount of hard, long thrusts, Muffet’s breath hitched, and together their SOULs tightened and coiled, and the tensions in their groins became too unbearable. She gave out a high-pitched whine, attempting to keep up with Papyrus’ timed and precise movements, each thrust diluting her senses with wave after wave of euphoria.

The pressure built up to a plateau, and she fell off, a wonderful sensation exploding within her. All the restraint of holding back evaporated in him with the first hard clench of her sex around Papyrus’ cock, and even beneath her, he pounded harshly, focusing on his own hot climax. Muffet blanked out, her fangs finding whatever material to bite into, and in her daze, they found the start of Papyrus’ clavicle, chomping down until she detected traces of marrow burning on her tongue.

The sudden mix of pain and pleasure made he teeter off the edge, crying out her name. It was like floating, emptying into her. For a second, everything was black and white and the intense vision of her face in orgasm, his entire body tensing and releasing, and the deep pulse of his magic gushing inside her.

And the whole time, forehead to forehead, Muffet’s smile never left, her crimson eyes gleaming beautifully in the dark den.

 

* * *

 

There were hard, angry lines across his bones when Muffet untied him, but she was quietly contrite as she did so, and she kissed each sensitive mark with tender intentions. He was sensitive where the marrow and magic rushed back through him after so long of deprivation, and her lips burned pleasantly where she marked him. She adorned herself with a loose blouse to cover over her lingerie, her body still encompassed by the post-coital bliss making her aching thighs tremble.

Eventually, she lowered him back down until his toes met solid ground and straightened his jacket on him, her expression dancing in guile, “Thank you for company tonight, Lieutenant. I had so much fun.”

“I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME TOO! AS ALWAYS WHEN I’M WITH YOU!” Papyrus patted down his clothing to dust away the remains of silk threads, and gave her a bashful smile of his own.

“Perfect. Make sure you get home safe--,”

He cut her off with a gasp, his boots scrunching over the plants he had neglected, “THE FLOWERS!”

They were still somewhat intact, but some of the petals had plucked off from the heat, and Papyrus mentally scolded himself for forgetting about them. He delicately wove them back into place, the best that he could, and shoved them her way. She laughed lightly, placing her small hands on his skull to dip over and kiss him, “Flowers? Oh Lieutenant, you shouldn’t have!”

“I HAD TO! YOU LIKED THEM SO MUCH BEFORE, SO I BROUGHT YOU MORE!” He replied matter-of-factly, “IT’S A VERY BOYFRIEND-LY THING TO DO!”

Her eyes widened, a spike in heat flushed down her face and chest. She was not entirely used to Papyrus’ genuine honesty and charm, he was transparent to the guise of her wiles which had taken her aback. And he was so serious and passionate when he said that word; not once did she consider him under the moniker. He couldn’t be joking, not with the way his tone was sharp and exuberant and courageous.

“...Boyfriend?” She repeated back, and as the word left her mouth it felt all the more real. Released out of her, it hung pregnant in the air, its weight too large and yet too small. As she thought about it, there was a swell of emotion, a thunder past her lonely SOUL, and she exhaled her clarity and acceptance.

That he was. He was her boyfriend.

Papyrus continued, “I HAD SO MUCH PLANNED FOR THE NIGHT! SCENIC BOAT RIDES! A NIGHT AT THE RESORT!”

Catching herself and remaining steadfast, she said, “Papyrus...you really shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble.”

“WHY WOULDN’T I? THIS IS A DATE AFTER ALL! BUT DO NOT FRET, I CAN MAKE ARRANGEMENTS! WE’LL JUST HAVE TO SAVE IT FOR NEXT TIME!”

He offered it like a question, searching her face for reassurance and permission. She gave it with a giggle, her emotions blight and heady from everything, “Yes, we definitely should, Lieutenant.”

All his anxieties dashed, Papyrus hummed his approval. This time, Papyrus took the initiative; without her properly gauging it, he pressed his teeth to her lips, and her nerves jumped in shock. She deflated under his influence, a ringing of giddy sentiments blossoming in her SOUL. Although, it was difficult to kiss properly beneath how hard they were both smiling.

Papyrus pulled away, closed his eye sockets, and leaned back into his own space, satisfied.

“UNTIL THEN!”

He turned on his heel, and as he made his proud stride out of her parlor with a smirk, Muffet was left blinking, patting her SOUL’s heartbeats, and wringing out the bottom of her blouse. She watched his back and how he looked in his leave, how he strutted with dignity and accomplishment, owning the floor he walked on.

He appeared to be glowing.

Muffet cupped her cheeks.

...Oh _god_ , and those were glowing too!

**Author's Note:**

> *vibrates*  
> (i just...really like muffyrus)


End file.
